The Flames That Never Died Out
by iheartyou07
Summary: Sequel to The Fire Burns Red. Seven heroes, three survivors. Fate had deceived them, and it’s up to them to turn it around. They had wordlessly made a promise between each other they would bring them back. They would revive their fallen friends from the d
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really helped, and it's very appreciated. I wasn't sure if I should continue it, as RainPaw pointed out, it would kind of loose its emotional value. So, I gave it a shot, seeing how much it would affect the other story. I think it turned out pretty good, I still think it's pretty sad/emotional, but that's up to you to decide. It'll be a chaptered sequel… and keep in mind that I am still summary writing impaired. As well as art impaired. And soo many other things, lol. Well, enjoy!

**SUMMARY: **Sequel to The Fire Burns Red.

Seven heroes, three survivors. Fate had deceived them, and it's up to them to turn it around. They had wordlessly made a promise between each other; they would bring them back. They would revive their fallen friends from the dead. Follow them along through the pain, the struggles and their journey as determination floods their veins. But will it be enough when fate has a different destiny in mind?

SPECIAL THANKS goes out to **storymaster **who took the time to beta-read, and did a damn good job at it too! THANK YOU!:D

**The Flames that Never Died Out**

_Sequel to The Fire Burns Red_

The delicate figure sat there sobbing for a long time. She seemed so out of place in the gory battlefield. Slowly the sun was setting, and only the warm rays were shone through. It was dead silent all around. Only her cries and short, deep breaths were heard. She crawled over to the lifeless bodies and tried to reawaken them. She shook Atlanta's body, praying the young girl would survive. She lifted her best friends' hand and gripped on to it, still shaking her. She cried harder as the ice cold hand slipped out of hers. She wouldn't accept the fact that they were gone. _Gone._ In a matter of seconds their lives had slipped away so easily. Yet coping with the pain that came with it wasn't. Slowly she made her way to the other three, shaking their dead bodies as well. Why wouldn't they wake up? Why? She stopped at Jay, taking in the sight. Never again would she gaze into his eyes. Never again would she feel his warmth, his comfort. In a way, Cronus had won. He had killed her too. He had killed her the moment he had caused her friends pain. The moment they had collapsed onto the ground, clutching their wounds. The moment he stole their lives.

She collapsed onto Jay's chest, her hair surrounding her frail body. She sobbed on top of her leader, not wanting to leave his side. Their side. Her lips quivered as her fragile body trembled. She ignored the constant pain her wounds were causing her. She ignored Archie's pleads to stop crying, whereas he himself couldn't. She ignored the fact that they were really gone. She was no longer conscious of her actions. Her world had shattered before of her eyes. All she had left were the shards of glass that held so many memories. This was not how it was supposed to end. This was not their true fate. This was not how _she_ was going to let it end.

Neil and Archie slowly walked over to her, shedding their own set of tears. The thought of never seeing their friends and loved ones again still hadn't completely sunk through their weary minds. Their purpose was to defeat Cronus. It was why they had met in the first place. Brought together from different parts of the world to form a team. In the end, they had gained so much more. They wanted them back. Back to cry with them, to laugh. Back to enjoy what _this_ world had to offer.

They sat there for a while, taking in their surroundings. Archie winced as he looked around, quickly averting his gaze back to his bloody hoodie. But it was no use. These images were already burned in his mind and were sure to cause him recurring nightmares. He sobbed again at the thought of leaving without his friends. They had cried until their eyes stung from being so dry.

No words were spoken. But they had wordlessly made a promise between each other; they would bring them back. They would revive their fallen friends from the dead. They didn't belong in the Elysian Fields. At least not yet. Their friends would not be dead for much longer.

"C-Come on guys…" They were the first words spoken in so long. It seemed like they had sat there for an eternity. Archie slowly lifted himself off the cold ground, wiping away a few stray tears with his dirty sleeve. Neil got up too, tossing his mirror into the middle of the battlefield. He would always remember how they would tease him because he held onto that mirror as though it was his life line. It held too many memories for him to hold onto it anymore. He had learnt what was really important in life. Simple things like that seemed like nothing compared to what he had been, and was going through.

Neil and Archie each stood on either side of Theresa, grabbing onto her. She was still shaking, and her wounds were the most fatal out of them all. They were worried about her, and they knew they had to get her some medical attention, as well as for themselves before they joined their friends and ancestors.

She was still gripping onto Jay's cold hand as the others quietly pulled her away. Slowly, his hand slipped out of hers as she cried more tears than she knew she had. They walked back in a line, with Theresa in the middle, each looking for the much needed comfort in the other.

As the three remaining heroes slowly and hesitantly walked away, something triggered in the air. The winds began to pick up as the moon slowly started to appear, temporarily taking the sun's position. As the wind and the leaves whirled around, a small, thin round silver ball of air arose from each of the fallen heroes. They floated around together for a while until they silently joined the breeze that soon stopped blowing.

(A/N: Yes, I know, what the hell was up with that? Okay, about them leaving everyone kind of dead there, well they couldn't exactly take them with them, remember, they're badly wounded too, and really weak. And about the 'silver ball' thing, well imagine it as kind of the 'soul' or something like that. You know how TV shows portray the soul, like thin white air…? Just imagine something like that, trust me, it's hard to explain. Anyways, I'll shut up now, and let you read on.)

Along the way, Neil had suddenly collapsed and Theresa and Archie were forced to carry him. They had feared that his wounds had gotten to him, but they were both extremely relieved when they found a steady pulse in the blonde boy. They guessed this had been too much for him to handle.

The journey back seemed long, and the path seemed to stretch on forever. But they didn't look back; they couldn't. Archie glanced at Theresa and noticed she was silently crying.

He had already lost Atlanta, in his arms no less, without telling her how he really felt. He couldn't bear the thought of also losing Theresa without making amends. He turned around to face her, not sure if he should say anything. He let out a deep breath as he thought of what to say.

"I-I'm sorry…" He muttered this, unable to speak without causing his throat more pain then it was already going through. Every word he said pained him, and caused him to remember the friends they had left behind.

Theresa turned to him, not bothering to wipe away her tears. There was no point; they'd come back flowing down even harder than the previous time. She was confused as to what Archie was trying to say, but she stayed quiet, her eyes silently asking him to explain.

He sighed and she looked up at the dark night sky. Everything seemed to remind her of Jay as she brought her gaze back onto the ground. She felt her arms and legs go numb, but quickly pushed this pain aside.

"I'm sorry for always teasing you and crap…"

There was a long moment of silence while they both deeply inhaled the fresh air. Theresa seemed to be in another world, a world where her friends were still alive, were everything was fine. But Archie had abruptly awoken her from her fantasy world, making reality crash down on her once again.

"Why now Archie?" They were the first words she had spoken in so long. Her throat ached as she spoke, but nevertheless, she kept going.

"Because life is fragile Theresa. We've learnt that. N-Nothing could have ever prepared us for this pain, and the pain to come. I-I lost A-Atlanta, and, if I lost you while you hated me, w-well, that'd be too much." He stuttered a bit as he tried to hold back tears, recalling his fiery-red haired friend.

She knew all his words were forced, as his voice was hoarse. She wanted to hug him right there and then, but she felt as though she couldn't move anymore. She pushed herself to her limits, despite her current state, making sure she wouldn't pass out until they had safely reached the school. The conversation between her and Archie had reminded her of her friends. Of how they said they wouldn't live to see the day where Archie would be kind to her. Oh, how right they were.

They had barely made it through the 'portal', when Theresa's knees gave in as she fell to the ground, soon followed by Archie. They had dropped Neil during their fall, who hit the ground with a loud thud, although he was still unconscious. Archie felt his eyelids go heavy as his head neared the rough ground.

Theresa saw Archie start to pass out, and she tried to call his name, but she felt light headed and dizzy. She heard footsteps approaching, getting louder and faster by every second, but she lost consciousness as she felt the pain in her body overpower her.

A slender but rough hand frantically reached out for the doorknob. She had heard strange sounds and a loud thud come for the other side of the door, and something told her it wasn't good. She quickly opened the door, and starred in shock at what laid in front of her. She worriedly ran over to her fallen children, fearing the worst.

"Chiron!" She yelled as she quickly lifted Theresa's head up, noticing her pale face.

"Chiron!!"

_Well, what did you guys think for the first chapter? I felt so bad for killing them off like that, lol, but I won't tell you how it'll end. You'll just have to stick with this to find out:D So, rate and review please guys, the feedback is always appreciated! Thanks again to storymaster for beta-reading!! Btw, if anyone has a better idea for a summary, please tell me! And enjoy your weekend guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Well, once again, thanks to all who reviewed! Enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS** goes out to **storymaster**, who beta-read this. Thanks, you ROCK!

_Chapter 2_

His eyes slowly flickered open as he let them focus in the blinding light. His vision was blurry as the pain slowly flooded back to him. He moaned out in pain, turning onto his side. His eyes were shut, wincing at the throbbing. Slowly he inhaled many deep breaths as the sting began to subside. His eyes were opened again, as he rolled over onto his back. He wondered where he was, but it all became clear as his vision was met with a pair of worried eyes.

"My boy, are you alright?" Neil slightly nodded, as he tried to lift himself up. He struggled to sit up, only to fall back down clutching his stomach in pain. Chiron let out a deep sigh as he shook his head in sorrow.

"Neil, my dear boy. Do not try any big movements until your body is fully rested. Now lie down while I check on the others." Neil nodded again; it seemed to be the only movement that made him ache the least. Nothing was heard but Neil's silent breaths and the sounds of Chiron's hooves clattering against the ground.

Neil looked down at his stomach, and noticed there were bandages all across. Slowly turning his head towards where Archie and Theresa rested, he noticed their bandaged wounds as well. Archie had deep cuts on his right shoulder and left leg. His body was covered in other scattered scratches and wounds, and he was bruised everywhere else.

Theresa had taken the worst of them three. She had a deep gash on her left side, her arm, and her left shoulder. She was covered in bruises and other various cuts, but he was relieved to see that her face had taken a much softer color than before. He heard a loud moan as Archie slowly started to wake. He smiled, despite his current state.

"Welcome back." Archie groaned out in pain again when he tried to sit up.

"Ah, I don't suggest you do that…" Neil let out another weak smile, remembering his own struggle only moments ago.

Archie only nodded, and sat back down. He too looked around the familiar room as his gaze rested on Theresa's sleeping body. He looked back to Chiron, who averted their gaze. He was silent for a while before speaking.

"She… may not make it… I-I'm sorry."

Chiron explained to them that she had lost too much blood. But he told them not to loose hope. That she was healing quite fine. He soon left the room to announce to Hera that the boys were awake. But Archie and Neil were left shocked. They couldn't lose Theresa as well! Despite the pain rushing through his body, Archie lifted himself off the bed and limped over to Theresa. Neil did the same.

"Theresa, wake up. Theresa." Neil was shaking her now, trying to wake her. But it seemed to give no affect.

"Terri! Wake UP!" Archie and Neil were both shaking her now, yelling her name, making noise, anything to try and wake her. But nevertheless, she laid there, eyes closed. The only sign of life from her was her somewhat un-steady breathing. Minutes went by, as did attempts and failures until they slowly started to lose hope. Archie turned around, trying to hide his tears. Neil on the other hand, let them flow freely down his cheeks. Just as they were about to call Chiron back, Neil heard a moan.

"Archie! She's waking up!" Archie quickly turned around and let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw Theresa's eyes slightly flicker open. She moaned out in pain again, until she was unable to breathe because Neil and Archie were hugging her too tightly.

"Guys, GUYS! I can't breathe!" They quickly let go of her, as she let out a little giggle. She was glad they were feeling better.

"We… thought you didn't make it…" Archie and Neil lowered their heads solemnly, as they thought back to their friends. Just then, Hera, Chiron and Persephone walked into the room.

"Oh, Theresa! I'm so glad you're awake, my dear!" Persephone smothered her with hugs tighter than ones Herry could have mustered up. Persephone pulled away, a smile still clear on her lips. Chiron stepped forward, checking over Theresa and Archie properly, making sure they were okay. He nodded his head towards Hera, satisfied, informing them that the three would feel much better in a couple of days, with much rest, of course. Hera nodded back, and slowly rested her gaze upon the three remaining heroes. She watched them carefully, deeply lost in thought, confused as to where to start. The room fell silent as everyone awaited Hera's wise words.

"Children." The three winced at the word; the word Hera always used to address the seven of them. It made them think again, to a few hours ago; everything seemed to do that now. Hera sighed as she noticed the sorrow-filled silence that had ungracefully fallen upon them.

"You are all aware of the outcome of last night's battle. For some, it had been the last battle of their lives… but for you, this had only been the beginning. It pains me to think about them, but you must know that they are in a better place. The Elysian Fields is where they belong now, and you must understand that they had died as honored heroes, who will always live on in our memories… and our hearts. This is the fate that has been bestowed upon us, and even we, as gods, cannot tamper with it. As to why only you three survived that horrid night will always remain a mystery. But be proud, my children. Be proud that you have all been, and some still, heroes. That the afterlife that awaits you is an honor filled one, whenever that may be. Thanks to you seven, we are once again safe from Cronus. Yes, the God of Time has been safely locked away in Tartarus once more, from which he shall never emerge from again… Jay, Atlanta, Odie and Herry shall always live on… their souls will always be with you, no matter where you might be. They may be physically gone, but spiritually, you will find them by your side whenever needed. So be proud, my children." She said, squeezing Archie's tense shoulders tightly. "Be proud." She whispered.

Theresa's head was buried deep into the palm of her hands, sobbing loudly. Slowly trying to stop down the flow of tears, she lifted her head up to Hera.

"H-Hera, we can't just leave them like this… w-we can't!" She held back more tears as Archie spoke up.

"Theresa's right, Miss Hera. We can go to the Underworld. We can bring them back!" He said loudly, pounding his fist into his palm, something Jay always did at the mention of Cronus. Neil nodded in agreement, telling them he was behind them no matter what. Persephone tried to calm Theresa down as Chiron placed a comforting hand on Neil's shoulder. Hera stared out the window for a few moments before speaking again.

"This is their fate, you must understand." But it sounded as though she was trying to reassure herself at the same time. Theresa shook her head, not accepting this fact.

"Hera, w-we'll do anything to bring them back! A-Anything! J-Just please tell us how." Theresa stuttered as she tried to regain her breath. She looked pleadingly towards Hera and then to Persephone. It broke Persephone's heart to see them in so much pain. She stared expectantly at Hera, before clearing her throat.

"Hera, they could go-"

"No, they cannot. We will not risk their lives as well. It will not be done Persephone." Hera cut her off, almost forcefully. Persephone's hopeful face fell as she wondered how to persuade Hera. She walked over to her, making sure she was far enough not to be heard.

"But Hera, we should tell them!" She whispered.

"No, we will let them find out themselves." She said, her gaze not leaving the window, her hands held tightly together behind her back thoughtfully.

"But what if they don't?"

"Then it was not meant to be." She answered simply.

Archie, Neil and Theresa exchanged confused glances. It seemed as though the gods were hiding something from them. It bothered them that they had gone through so much for them, yet they still hid things from them. Hera turned and addressed them one last time.

"You are free to stay in the dormitory. Athena will be there whenever you need her. I see no reason as to why you would have to leave for home, but it is your decision. You are all excused from your classes until you feel that you are ready to go back. Now, go back to the dorm, if you choose to, my children. You must rest." She smiled to them, and walked out of the room, followed by Persephone and Chiron, leaving them to their thoughts.

"I'm staying." Theresa said, suddenly. Neil and Archie glanced at each other, and then back to Theresa's determined face. They both nodded.

"We're staying too." Theresa smiled; she knew she could count on them.

"Well then, we've got lots to do if were bringing them back!" They all smiled, filled with new hopes and determination.

_Well, that ends chapter 2. Sure, not very productive if you want, but honestly, it's all just begun. So, will they succeed in getting them back? What's going to be standing in their way? Read on to find out guys:D Again, thanks to storymaster for beta-readingx3 And this is where I leave you, and of course, asking you to please rate and review. It doesn't matter if you hated it, I'd like to know your opinion. It's always helpful, and of course, constructive criticism is always welcome. So, rate and review guys, and have a great week!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey guys!! Okay, first off, thanks again to my reviewers, you guys rock. I stayed home sick today, so I decided to write. Lol, I went with my mom to the doctors (she had an appointment), so I waited outside, with my Halloween candy, and then I had the sudden urge to write. And all these ideas/lines popped into my head, so I grabbed my pen and started to write on the candy wrappers. Lol, so some of this is typed off of a Twix wrapper… hehe. Oh and the 'flashbacks/memories will be in Italic. Anyways.

This chapter is dedicated to all my awesome reviewers! Thanks guys!

And as always, a very **special thanks **to storymaster/story goddess for beta-reading this. YOU ROCK!!!

_Chapter 3_

"S-Should we go in?" Neil stuttered. They had paused outside their wooden brown door, not sure if they could handle the flood of memories that was to hit them, hard, once they'd walk in. Theresa gulped and took in a deep breath before nodding.

Hesitantly, she fumbled with the key as she slowly placed it into the key hole. Emotionally preparing herself for the pain to come, she lightly pushed open their squeaky door; never let Herry slam a door shut. They had been surprised it hadn't completely broken off, right then and there.

Theresa was the first to walk in, but both boys quickly trailed behind her. She winced; there, carelessly lying on the living room floor, was Odie's precious flying game. She recalled why it had been left there that unfaithful day…

'_They had all been seated on the various couches of different sizes, all minus Jay. Laughing and teasing, they were watching TV, with Neil checking himself and Odie mesmerized by his beloved game. That's when his PMR went off. Quickly and almost absentmindedly, Odie's hand lunged for the little contraption. _

"_Jay, what's so important? I was almost to lev-"_

"_Odie, I need you to gather everyone, now. Cronus is in the empty field not too far from the park. I'll meet you there." And he clicked it off. Jay's voice was serious, as it always was, but another emotion was present there as well; fear. For once, Jay seemed to truly be afraid, and it troubled everyone._

_Their laughter had subsided as they heard someone's PMR ring. It was a ring they had rarely ever heard; the emergency one. Everyone quickly ran to the door, pushing each other to hurry up. Odie had dropped his game and ran to gather any of his inventions that would be useful. The sound of screeching tires backing out of the driveway was heard soon after. Moments later, they were gone… some forever.'_

Theresa averted her gaze off the toy, feeling sure she was going to breakdown any second now. Neil placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, as he tried to muster up a weak smile. Archie felt his vision start to blur as his hesitant gaze rested on a blue skateboard; Atlanta's. He chocked back tears as the unwanted memory pushed itself to the front of his mind…

"_Archie! Is that all you've got?!" The outgoing redhead yelled over her shoulder. She stopped as she reached their chosen 'finish line', and she jumped up in triumph. But her left foot landed on the edge of her skateboard as she felt herself lose her balance. Quickly, two strong arms grabbed her from behind, but it was too late. She and Archie had toppled over, Atlanta landing on the hard cement ground, as Archie roughly landed on her skateboard. He looked down, and the despite the pain coming from his behind, he smiled. Atlanta noticed this and gave him a quizzical look._

"_Whhaat?"_

"_Why are you smiling?"_

"_You're using the skateboard I got you." He smiled again. Archie remembered how during a previous battle with Cronus, one of his hideous giants stepped on her skateboard with it's big disgusting looking foot, crushing it to pieces. That night, Atlanta had been completely ticked off, deciding on what kind of torture she would do to the giant, the next time she saw him. That very night, Archie had gone out and had bought her a new skateboard. She was ecstatic and insisted on immediately trying it out, in the middle of the night, no less. He loved seeing her so happy, and he had, of course, tagged along with her._

"_Of course I'm using it you dork. It's my favorite one." She flashed him a huge smile as his face took on a new shade of crimson. He helped her back up to her feet, blush still clearly visible. But he was shaken out of his thoughts when Atlanta lightly punched his arm._

"_You're not going to let a girl beat you every time, now are you?" She asked, mockingly. He poked his tongue out at her, earning him another punch, before he heard those oh-so familiar words._

"_Race ya home!" And she was off, surely there by now.'_

Archie shook his head as though it would make the images disappear. But of course, it didn't. As Neil sat Theresa down, he walked over to their closed window. He sighed as he stared out the window that overlooked their driveway. There, to the side, was Herry's truck. The gods had insisted on bringing it back to the dorm, in case any of them needed it. But they knew they would never touch it again. It was to be left as it is. As he stared out to his friend's most prized possession, he too recalled a previous event…

'_Neil walked over to his muscled friend who was bent over one of his tires, cleaning and checking it over. He never did understand why Herry loved that truck so much._

"_Hey Herry?"_

"_Yeah buddy?" answered the brown haired boy, now from under his truck._

"_Why are you like, in love with that… truck?" The blond boy asked curiously. Herry gave him a half smile before asking._

"_Neil, why are you in love with that mirror?" Neil immediately looked down at his hand, where he tightly held onto his valued three-paneled mirror._

"_I-I don't know… I just do." Neil answered simply, shrugging. Herry nodded._

"_Exactly. It's just… something that means a lot to me… It's hard to explain but it's important to me since it was also important to Granny. I guess everyone just has something they really care about, for some unknown reason… I've never really had anything to really care about… I can't really explain it, but do you understand what I mean Neil?" Herry asked, a serious and thoughtful look on his face. Neil nodded, completely understanding what Herry was trying to explain. He didn't know why he was so attached to it… in the end, it was just a mirror. Tired of thinking so deeply, he glanced at Herry's truck before bringing his gaze back to his golden mirror. _

"_Mine's shinier." He concluded, as Herry rolled his eyes, still smiling. Then his face took on a panicked expression._

"_Wait, why? Do you see a smudge anywhere?!" But Neil had left, leaving Herry to check over his truck for the tenth time that day.'_

Even through the tears, Neil had to smile at the memory. That day he had felt as though he understood Herry a bit more. He turned back to his remaining friends, taking in their current state. Archie sat on the ground, crossed-legged, his eyes fixed on some random spot on the ground as his tears slowly rolled off his cheeks and onto the carpet. Theresa was still sitting on the couch, staring dead ahead. A couple of tears trickled down her face as her fingers lightly grazed over a spot on her right cheek…

'_Jay and Theresa were alone for breakfast since they had both slept in that morning and none of their friends had wanted to wake them. They smiled at each other, blushing as their eyes locked for a moment while each had been trying to steal a glance from the other._

_They sat there for a bit, both deeply lost in the other's eyes. They were both blushing madly, but neither wanted to turn away. It was like a forbidden game. How far would they go? Who would turn first? And what were they to do to if someone walked in on them?_

_All of a sudden, Jay's PMR rang. He sighed and reached over for it, forcefully focusing his attention to the little lit up screen. Theresa smiled and looked down at her cereal, stirring the soggy little shapes. She could feel Jay watching her from the corner of his eye, and it just caused her to blush even more. Then suddenly, Jay got up. He started to walk over to the door when Theresa followed him._

"_Jay, where are you going?"_

"_Hera wants to see me. She said it was really important… I want you guys to have all you're PMRs on, just in case…" He seemed to have turned all serious again, forgetting about the little round of their daily game only moments ago. But something was bothering her… she had a feeling something was going to go wrong. Horribly wrong. Suddenly she felt worried for Jay._

"_Jay, I want you to be careful, promise?" He smiled at her concern._

"_Promise." He said. She smiled. Just as he was about to leave, he turned around and faced Theresa. _

"_Bye Terri." He said before he planted a short sweet kiss on her cheek. Smiling, and blushing, he disappeared out the door before Theresa could do anything but smile._

_That had been Jay's last morning._

Theresa was unable to focus her wandering thoughts. She was unable to get a hold of herself. She was unable to do anything but cry. She wondered how she would go on like this… about how much she missed them; how much they meant to her. And she wondered how they were going to get them back.

Archie felt like hurting someone. He wanted someone, anyone to blame for what had happened, just so he could make them pay. But Cronus was to blame, and he was already locked away for ever. Not that it made him feel any better. His friends had been left with the expensive bill. And there would be no refund.

He looked over to Theresa and Neil and noticed that he wasn't the only one crying. He wondered how they were going to live here when they couldn't even sit for five minutes without breaking down and crying.

"H-Hey guys…?"

"Y-Yeah Archie?" Theresa asked sadly.

"I think we should sleep in the school for a bit." He said, wiping away a couple of tears with his sleeve.

"I think Archie's right Theresa." Neil nodded towards Archie and the three decided to gather anything that was important; clothes, money...

As they slowly walked up the stairs towards their rooms, they hesitated. Neil felt as though this was where his confidence was really needed. He walked up first, and the others soon followed. They kept everyone else's room doors closed, as though it was now forbidden territory. They packed up some of their things, as Theresa stopped to examine one of her pictures.

It was a picture of all of them, the whole team, smiling and laughing after an amazing day on the beach. The weather had been perfect, and they had even gotten Archie a couple of steps into the water. A couple of tears dropped onto the glass protecting the photo. Everything had been perfect. But now, everything was falling apart.

She set the frame back down on her dresser as she zipped up her bag. Emotionally, she wasn't ready to come back to the dorm; none of them were. Maybe a couple of days with the gods would do them some good. And maybe they would be able to figure out just what they were hiding from them…

For once, Neil was the first to be ready. His bag was packed, and he stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Archie and Theresa. They both emerged out of their rooms at the same time, each lugging a tiny bag behind them. They locked their doors and came down the stairs towards Neil.

Just as they were about to leave, Theresa glanced back one last time to their home. She promised herself that the next time she would come back, it would be with everyone. _Alive._

-------------------------------------

_Done, lol. That was chapter 3 guys. Rather long, less than 50 words away from 2,000. Hope you guys liked it, not much happened, it was more of a memory chapter. But the search will start in the next one… I felt kind of sad writing this… Ugh, well tell me what you guys thought!_

_Anyways R&R guys, and thanks again to storymaster/story goddess for beta-reading this. You're awesome Taylor, and thanks again for doing such an amazing job! Rate and review guys!! Have a great week!!_

_Btw, random, but does anyone live in Ottawa??? Lol._


	4. Chapter 4

Not much to say… wow, that's a change. Well, this chapter was really inspired by Winter-Rae, so thanks a bunch, you rock Winter! And thanks to **storymaster/story goddess **for beta-reading!! You know you rock Taylor!!

_Chapter 4_

Neil shut his eyes as he felt the wind rushing through his golden blond hair. It was gorgeous outside; the sun sent warm rays of sunlight towards everyone, the winds were soft and calming, and the waters softly crashed against the shore. The scent of freshly bloomed flowers floated around in the air, as the laughter of little kids playing in the park was faintly heard. A perfect day, as some would say. Yet none of the three remaining heroes took any notice of it. To them it felt as though the world around them had shattered. It no longer held a meaning to them. Yes, they had saved the world, but they had lost their own in the process.

These people, they had no real worries. The heroes, on the other hand, were protecting them from an immortal psychopath god that was out to get them and claim the world as his own. Not that any of them were aware of this. They lived on everyday, oblivious to the dangers they were so constantly protected and saved from. Now it was over… for many.

Theresa's apple-red sports car was their new means of transportation, since Herry's truck would remain where it had been placed. Neil sat in the front seat by Theresa, who was almost absentmindedly driving to the school. She would miss other cars by mere inches, doing exaggerated left and right turns. The sound of her tires screeching loudly, and even louder honks and curse words were constantly heard throughout the ride. Don't get me wrong; Theresa is an amazing driver. But when you've just lost four of your best friends, and the only place you have to stay is in a secret part of your school with some immortal gods, searching for a way to revive those dead friends, well, driving safely might not be the first thing to cross your mind.

Archie was in the back seat, distractedly staring out to the packed streets of New Olympia. It wasn't just cars honking, yelling and swearing… the pedestrians did their fair share of it too. But Theresa didn't even seem to notice this, not that he blamed her. She took one last left turn, as the view of the school grew nearer and nearer. Slowly the car came to a stop near one of the back doors. The _click-click_ sound of unbuckled seatbelts and the _clank_ sound of the trunk being shutwere heard as the three made their way inside. Archie looked back at the streets and noticed the jam of cars in the middle of the intersection. He turned to Theresa and chuckled lightly.

"Nice job back there." He said, his thumb pointing behind him. She smiled.

"I try."

In the meantime, Neil had inserted his golden medallion into its proper spot in the key hole. The pendant turned a couple of times before the familiar click sound was heard. They were soon greeted with the familiar tingling feeling as they stepped through the light blue gateway that had materialized before them.

As they walked down the long hallway, nods and big bright smiles were being acknowledged their way. Some gods and goddesses would even come up to them to shake their hands, thank and congratulate them on a job well done. But they would only force a smile, impatiently waiting for whoever had a grip on their hands to let go.

Finally, their silent wish was granted. There they stood in front of two huge floor-to-ceiling wooden oak doors, Theresa's clenched fist only inches away from it. She knocked lightly, but it echoed even louder around in the empty room. Seconds ticked by until Hera opened one of the doors. She was about to greet them and invite them in when she noticed the luggage they were each carrying.

"You haven't decided to leave for home, have you?" She asked, concerned.

"No Miss Hera… we just wanted to know if we could stay here for a while."

"Of course!" She said, smiling brightly. "It's the least we could do. Consider this your second home away from home. You are always welcome here." She led them into the room, motioning for them to sit down.

"Hermes will take care of those bags." She whispered.

"Hermes!" She said, louder this time. Almost immediately, Hermes flew into the room, trying to catch his breath.

"Y-Yes Hera?"

"Hermes, I want you to set up three beds in one of the extra rooms. Take their bags as well. They will be staying here for a while." Hermes nodded and raced forward to grab the bags. He sloppily pilled them up on top of each other and quickly flew out of the room. Hera turned to them and smiled warmly.

"Feel free to do what you like. Hermes and Athena are always here if you need anything."

"Can we visit our friends?" The question was almost unexpected, and was quickly followed by silence as the three watched Hera hopefully. She closed her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. I l know you miss your friends terribly, but it is forbidden for mortals to enter the Elysian Fields."

"But we-"

"I'm sorry. But I cannot allow you to go… And I would like it if you didn't leave without my permission." She smiled again, but her smile fell when she noticed their sorrow filled faces.

Her heart when out to them, it really did. But she of all people knew it was forbidden. She sighed as she placed a comforting hand on Theresa's shoulder, a knowing smile forming on her delicate yet rough face.

"Fate unfolds in many different ways, my children. You must understand, everything will turn out how it was meant to be, in the end. All you can do is hope, and hold on. Do not ponder over the path your destiny has taken, as well as others. Everything will fall into place as it was meant to be." They nodded, but Hera knew better. She knew they would question their fate, and the decisions they had, and would come to make.

Hera left them before they could ask any further questions. Theresa lifted her head up, Hera's words still lingering in her mind. Hoping and holding on were for bystanders. People who accepted everything as it was presented to them. But she wasn't a bystander; no, she was far from it. If she didn't like how things were going, well then fate would just have to deal with it. Because the rich girl always gets what she wants.

"Okay guys," she said, instantly snapping both boys out of the chaos in their minds. "How are we going to do this? We know the Elysian Fields is off-limits, so that's one option down… and technically, we can't cure them, so we can cross that off too… what's left?"

Archie and Neil thought about this for a while, while Theresa mumbled half to herself.

"We need… something. I don't know if magic would work... doubt it… maybe-"

"That's it!" Neil's high-pitched voice right then startled them out of their thoughts.

"What is it Neil?"

"We could go to the…"

"Yeah…?" They urged on.

"LIBRARY!" He exclaimed happily, obviously proud of his discovery.

"Neil, that's the stupid-" Archie started, but Theresa cut him off.

"Neil, that's brilliant!" Neil smiled mockingly towards Archie, who just gave Theresa a confused look.

"What's so special about the library?"

"The school library, Archie. With our pendants, we can get access to other parts in there, and get our hands on some more advanced books, that could help us find a way to bring them back! Our library is packed with Greek Mythology books!" She said giddily as she felt her spirits rise. Archie nodded and got up.

"Let's go then!"

They raced down the halls, everyone's image just a complete blur to them. They had one goal in mind and nothing else seemed to matter. Soon they reached a new set of wooden oak doors, and pushed them open frantically, all eager to get started.

They found themselves racing again, this time to the back of the library. It was dead silent, and the library seemed to hold a… heavy atmosphere. They breathed in the smell of old and new books merged together, and Neil shuddered. He never did like the library… he preferred the day spa any time.

They stopped at the little seating area they had in the back, with the comfortable little cushions arranged in various places, some comics purposely scattered carelessly on the table, with a CD player and some CD'S; the gods' sad attempt at trying to make the library a more 'hip' place for teens to hang out.

Theresa had seen Jay do it enough times to remember. She walked over to a seemingly normal looking bookshelf and removed another seemingly ordinary book. Just as she was about to insert her pendant into the 'secret' compartment, Persephone's hand shot over and covered its place.

"Persephone, what are you doing? Don't tell me we can't use these books!" Theresa's patience seemed to be growing awfully thin; she was tired of all the obstacles that stood in her way of saving her friends…

'_If only she knew of the bigger obstacles to come…' _Persephone silently thought, not removing her hand from where she had firmly placed it.

"No, it is not forbidden, but the answers you want lie in a different place." She answered simply.

"What!? Then where are we supposed to get these 'answers'?" Neil and Archie stood shocked behind Theresa. It seemed like the gods didn't _want_ them to bring the others back.

Persephone smiled. Hera had forbidden her to give them the answers they seeked… but she had never mentioned helping them reach their goal, now had she?

"These books, they won't help you. The _really_ important stuff is here." She said, her hand waving around in the air for an instant before a blurry white door appeared in mid air.

She smiled once more at the shocked faces.

"But you must hurry; I can only keep this passageway open for a certain amount of time. Take what you need, but be quick!" They all nodded and raced through the door as it quickly shut behind them. Persephone smiled inwardly, glad she could be of help in the young teens' journey.

Hera slowly walked forward from behind a bookcase, startling Persephone.

"You haven't said anything, now have you Persephone?" she asked.

"Of course not Hera." Hera only nodded.

"Alright Persephone… but you, as they, must understand that everything will happen as it was _meant to be_." Hera pronounced the last three words slowly and loudly, as though it would make it clearer.

"I know Hera… but a little help never hurt anyone, now has it?" Once more, Hera nodded and Persephone could have sworn she noticed her smile.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Once you're determined, you're truly determined. And that's exactly what they were. They were so determined that they hadn't noticed the beautiful sight right outside the window. Or the delicate and detailed statues everywhere. They just raced to some of the many thousand books, frantically flipping and glancing through pages. They would grab anything close to them, anything they could get their hands on. They searched for anything that would be of the simplest help to them. Heck, even Neil was reading.

But they were startled out of concentration when they heard a presumably big and heavy book shut loudly. Archie groaned.

"I can't find anything, and we've been searching for hours! If Persephone knows the answer, then why the fuck won't she give it to us?" Archie groaned in frustration again as Neil nodded in agreement.

"I know, I mean, come on, I haven't read this much since… ever! Can't she just _tell_ us what we need to know?"

Theresa knew it wasn't the time to bash the gods, especially since Persephone had done all she could for them. They had to keep searching; there wasn't any time to waste.

"Guys, please. If Persephone didn't tell us, then I'm sure she had her reasons. So stop wasting time and complaining, and let's search!" She snapped back. She was tired of hearing both of them complain. Usually Neil was more than enough, but now Archie?

"What the fuck do you want us to do? We've probably read all these books twice, _each_!" Theresa turned to glare at Archie before she tried to calm herself down… but that didn't seem to be working this past while…

"What the fuck do _YOU_ want is to do? Give up? You want to stop looking, is that it? Archie I don't fucking need you and Neil complaining. I've had enough myself, you know. Fuck, am I the only one really trying to get them back?!" Archie and Neil started at her dumbfounded, taken aback by her sudden outburst. Neil was smart enough to stay quiet, not wanting to further the psychic's anger… too bad Archie's has a horrible habit of talking before thinking.

"What the hell are you trying to say? What do you mean you're the only one looking? We've been in here for three and a half hours. _Three and a half fucking hours. _If that's not what you call searching, then I don't know what is. We've done as much as you have you know."

"Archie, fuck, I didn't say you haven't done anything. But damn it, I never thought you'd give up so fucking easily. Is this it? You've searched and came up with nothing, so it's all over? You're just going to turn your back on them? Just leave? Well then, hell with you, leave already. I've got enough on my mind, and honestly, I don't need your crap. I know what I'm going to do. I'm staying here until I can get them back. I don't give up Archie, and I'm sorry to see you have. Some friend you turned out to be." Theresa turned back to the book she held in her hands, no longer paying attention to the others in the room. Archie stared at her confused. He felt kind of hurt at her last comment, even though he would never admit it.

Theresa flipped through more pages, occasionally glancing at the time. Persephone said they didn't have much time… and she was sure three hours was a lot for a 'not much.' She groaned out, aggressively shutting the book she held. She raced to one of the shelves and grabbed a dozen of books in her hands, dumping them onto the nearby table. She grabbed one, and her cycle started all over again.

Meanwhile, Archie and Neil exchanged confused glances. They knew they shouldn't have talked about Persephone like that, and that they shouldn't have complained. Hesitantly, Neil walked over to Theresa and grabbed a book from her pile. She turned to him, and he smiled. She grinned back, and they both continued their search.

Neil would occasionally glance up at Archie, as though he was half expecting him to leave, and half expecting him to come over and help.

Archie thought back to all his friends; Atlanta, Odie, Herry, Jay. He knew they would've been here for months if that's what it took to get _him_ back. He knew Theresa and Neil would've been here as well, as they are now. But not for him. Theresa was right; why was he giving up so easily? Had he really lost all hope?

'_No.'_ A tiny voice in the back of his head told him. '_No, Archie, you're not just going to leave your friends, are you?'_

Archie knew the answer to that question. And that's why he slowly walked over to Theresa and Neil, and placed a comforting hand on Theresa's shoulder, who just abruptly turned around. She smiled once she saw who the hand belonged to, and silently passed him a book from the growing pile.

Night abruptly fell upon them, not that they noticed. It was hard for them to admit, but the hope and determination they had when they had first run in here had slowly been disintegrating those past couple hours. Nevertheless, they continued, none muttering a word. Just when they were going to call it a night, Theresa screamed out in triumph.

"YESSS! Kiss that Cronus!" She twirled around a couple of times, laughing giddily before Archie and Neil raced towards her. She flopped down onto a chair, unable to stop smiling. She kept laughing, feeling capable of anything. This was it. She had finally found what they had been looking for for so long. They were such a big step closer to bringing back their friends.

Archie and Neil gathered around behind her, letting out their own smiles. Finally, they thought. They found it.

Theresa hugged the book tightly, excitement rushing through her. '_This just might do it.'_

_Woot! Done. Damn, that took a while… 2, 811 words! So they found a way… or have they? Oo, you'll just have to wait and see. And trust me, just because they've found it, doesn't mean anything's going to be that easy to get them back… Nope, who ever said life was easy? Well, this chapter was awfully long, maybe not one of my better ones, but that's up to you guys to decide. Tell me what you thought, and please be honest. Anything that needs work? I think I've come a long way from 'In this Life', especially since before this summer, I've NEVER written anything other than English essays or assignments… haha. Now it's something I constantly do:D Well, thanks again to storymaster/story goddess for beta-reading, and all my reviewers, honestly, you guys are awesome! So, rate and review guys!_

_P.S. The 'way' they're going to get them back is ENTIRELY made up; it has NOTHING to do with Greek Mythology. All miiinee:P R&R guys! Have an awesome weekend!_


End file.
